criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor criminals/Season Eleven
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Season Eleven. The Job ''Giuseppe Montolo's clients An unspecified number of people who hired hitman Giuseppe Montolo to carry out proxy murders. Ted Osborn A man in Albany, New York, who hired Montolo to kill a person. He was later killed by Montolo during his search for the one who ordered his hit. William Forrest A man in Seattle, Washington, who hired Montolo to kill a person. He was later killed by Montolo himself. Brian Taylor A man in Charlottesville, Virginia. He hired Montolo to kill his father, who he had conflicts with. He was later killed by Montolo himself. Unnamed hitman A hitman who was hired by Al Eisenmund to kill Montolo in Atlantic City, New Jersey, after the latter kept having tabs on him. The hit failed, and Montolo escaped with a gunshot wound to the jaw. The hitman appears to have been previously acquainted with Eisenmund, inexperienced, and unconnected with a larger network of hitmen that Montolo was a member of. The Witness Archie Sutton A serial killer nicknamed ''"The Truck Stop Strangler", who had weekly interviews with Doctor Tara Lewis for a year after his arrest. He was known to have strange obsessions with powder and butterflies, sprinkling powder all over his food and carrying a dead butterfly in his pocket all the time. He also had a childhood love of fossils. Coincidentally, Lewis's mother was a classmate of the Truck Stop Strangler's mother in elementary school. His nickname indicates Sutton killed his victims by strangling them at truck stops. ''The Indonesian Female Cannibal A (likely psychotic) serial killer briefly mentioned by Reid during a conversation with Lewis. Judging by the killer's nickname, the Cannibal was either a cannibal specifically targeting Indonesian women or a cannibalistic Indonesian woman. Johann Geitman A former chemist who was fired by his workplace, Holder Industries, on July 2015 for online gambling, which angered him. Deep in financial trouble, he stole samples of sarin from the company and sold them to Mitchell Crossford, who then killed him. Outlaw Glenn Capshaw A man in Yuma, Arizona, who assaulted a man whose son had been bullying his own. He made both boys watch him commit the act. He was briefly considered a suspect in the case at hand. The Night Watch Leonard Ennis A serial killer who targeted girls (presumably teenagers) and murdered a total of fourteen. He came across his first victim, Suzy Johnson, at where he claims to be his classroom. Nothing else is known about his personal life, other than he ran away from home. He is the latest serial killer to be interviewed by Lewis. Pariahville Paige Lincoln The first victim of serial killer Matt Franks. She was a resident of Glenport Village who was convicted of having sex with one of her students during her days as a former high-school teacher. At Glenport Village, she met and married her husband Kyle, who had a fetish for cheerleaders. Kyle Lincoln A resident of Glenport Village and a convicted sex offender, who had a fetish for cheerleaders. He married Paige, a fellow citizen and offender, and she willingly submitted to his fantasy. He was considered a suspect in Paige's murder for two days until finally being cleared. Randy Nelson A suspect in the murder of Paige Lincoln, and a resident of Glenport Village. He was a convicted sex offender who flashed several housewives, though his true target was the victims' children. Essentially, that made him a pedophile, thus legally barring him from residency in the community. After assisting in the BAU's investigation, he was indefinitely expelled from the community. Steve Halvert A resident of Glenport Village and a convicted sex offender. He was among those interviewed by Reid during the search for Matt Franks, and he gave him an alibi. Nick Baleman A resident of Glenport Village and a convicted sex offender. He was among those interviewed by Rossi during the search for Matt Franks. During the interview, Baleman was shown to have a shoe fetish, being fascinated by Rossi's shoes and asking for his size. Glenport Village residents A vast majority of the 1,922 citizens of Glenport Village, who are sex offenders. Only those convicted of minor crimes (such as statutory rape and public urination in front of children) were allowed into the community. Many of them have tracking chips surgically implanted into their bodies, which can be removed after they live in the community for five years without incident. Target Rich Joy Struthers' attempted rapist'' An unidentified man who attacked Joy Struthers during her time as a student at New York University. In 2006, he ambushed her while she was drunk and coming out of a party, dragged her into the bushes, and attempted to rape her. However, she managed to fight him, injured his eye, and escaped. The incident went unreported because Joy doubted the police would listen to her. This caused her to feel guilty after another college student disappeared a week after the incident, as she felt there was a chance the two events were related. This was later disproved by Rossi, who profiled her attacker as impulsive and disorganized, compared to the organized nature of the student's abduction. Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Minor Criminals